Talk:Campaign: Experience Point Calculation Guide
Magical Damages Cap I tried to see if there is a CAP on the magical damages. I cast only Tier4 spells. Result: Campaign time: 25 minutes~ / Medal: Sterling Star / Magical Damages: 12190 / Kill: 3 mobs defeats / Final Experience: 800 If table is correct, there is a cap for experience points gained from magical damages, and its cap is 500. Can someone confirm and edit main table? --User:Itami 21:10, 01 May 2008 (GMT) Testing Theories I'm going to do some major testing of this stuff. The last chart that had this kind of thing on it was completely untrue. I still say experience points earned is based on enmity. Granted, some aspects of the chart may hold true to how much enmity they generate. I know that spamming Flash and Repose every half-minute or so gives me far more experience points than engaging battle, curing, Raising, and using other enfeebles (such as Dia and Paralyze). --Stammer 21:53, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Okay, so I just finished my first test like 5 minutes ago, and this is what I found. I cast Cure V exactly eight times. The first five were for 748, and the last three were for 686 (I forgot to re-equip my Light Staff). Here's what I wound-up with: 480 experience points. Now, if for any reason it didn't count the Cure Potency buff on my Light Staff, counting exactly 7 of those cures would result in 480 experience on the dot, making me really curious. Clearly my enmity theory has been disproven, because even if it did count the Light Staff each time, enmity equal to Cure III eight times would have only acquired me 182 experience. On the other hand, it's really weird how it didn't count one of my Cure V's, and it counted the first five as if I didn't have my Light Staff on. My next test is going to be eight Cure IV's. --Stammer 06:12, 20 April 2008 (UTC) First of all, I have to note that last battle I also took damage, so the fact that I got -far less- than I should have is even farther now. According to the chart, I should have gotten no less than 615 experience. I only got 480. Test #2: I cast Cure III eight times, each one giving exactly 232 HP. I also took 84 points of damage. This should have amounted to 194 experience on the dot. However, I got 225. Please note that I entered the battle, did ABSOLUTELY NOTHING until the monsters showed up. I then proceeded to Cure people and NPCs that needed it. After exactly eight Cures, I stood by the Arbiter and waited for about 30 seconds for her to automatically assess my performance. Both battles took approximately 7 minutes. Test #'s 3 and 4 will involve Flash vs. other enfeebles. --Stammer 06:47, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Test #3: A Campaign battle had begun. Before acquiring a set of Allied Tags, I cast Haste and Reraise, followed by Shell IV and Protect IV. I head-off to see when the monsters were coming, and as soon as I saw some, I immediately ran back, re-casted Haste, and then acquired my tags. After waiting a few seconds for NPCs to attain enmity, I cast Flash and Repose a number of times. Three castings of Repose and six castings of Flash, and then all but one monster remained, so I just sat out the final few seconds and waited. In the 8-10 minutes of the battle, I wound-up with exactly 212 experience points. Please note I didn't do any single other thing, deal any damage, or even take any damage while under this set of tags. This chart would have me believe I would have had approximately 180 experience points, but in actuality I attained 212. Not only was this number odd because I cast nine spells (adding to 180 according to the chart), but also because I got an abstract number not ending in a zero. Test number 4 will involve Paralyze, Slow, Silence, Blind, and Bind (all different enfeebling spells) totalling to another nine spells. My final test will involve Trick Attack, and only that job ability. If my experience points totals to my dealing ~200 damage per hit (plus using the ability), it will suffice with the chart. If it gives me only the experience points earned via using the ability, my enmity theory will be further boosted. --Stammer 23:29, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Test #4: Paralyze, Slow, Silence, Paralyze, Slow, Silence(Resisted), Silence, Paralyze, Slow, Silence. Nine enfeebling spells, one resist, 160 experience points. This number should have been either 180 or 200 (depending on whether the resist counts or not). So far, all of my tests, whether posted or not, have conclusively proved this chart wrong. I will still go ahead and try test #5 (with Trick Attack), but I propose this web page be taken down sooner rather than later. --Stammer 00:00, 23 April 2008 (UTC) It's been a while since I have done any testing in Campaign, but I did one kind of on accident yesterday. I remember I got 44 experience points as my Lv.24 Dancer. Here is what I did: - I auto-attacked a total of three(3) times. Amazingly, the first one hit both times (using hand-to-hand). - I took ~300 damage, died. I took ~250 damage, died. I took ~250 damage, died. - I then made it to the arbiter and accepted my assessment. According to the chart, I should have received 14 experience on the dot. 15 from auto-attack, 80 from damage taken, and lost 60 from times KO'd. Multiplied by the 40% experience nerf for being Lv.24. This chart is off by 68% this time around. And if the whole "the longer you stay, the more you earn" thing is in effect, that just proves this chart even more wrong. Please take this page down. --Stammer 20:55, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Actually, I just looked at the notable exceptions to what grants experience points. I would advise anyone to look at this chart and note that all of these actions are non-enmity-generating actions. With exception of techniques designed strictly for hate transfer, such as Provoke or Accomplice, all of these abilities are generally exceptions to enmity usage. I've also found that experience points earned is significantly lower using Trick Attack with Dancing Edge than Sneak Attack with Dancing Edge. Since most of a melee fighter's damage (and ultimately experience points) comes from weapon skills, this further boosts my theory. --Stammer 17:15, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Subjob Did a battle who lasted around 13mins as RDM24/BRD12 I got 330xp and it seemed to be capped. Actions done : 15 songs (did madrigal, paeon and minuet 5 times each), 14 debuff songs (Dark/Light threnody and requiem), 20 times poison, 2 Cure II (90 hp), 1 Protect Witch, according to the charts should have given me : (200 + 300 + 300 + 18 + 20)*0.40 = 335.2 (counting SJ, proably got less due to the cap) (300 + 18 + 20)*0.40 = 135.2 (not counting SJ) I tested spamming only songs for 1 minute, then getting an assesment and got some xp and AN. It seems clear to me that, if the charts are accurate, the actions done by the abilities gained from the SJ count towards the total xp gained. --Kugans 20:12, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Meditate Exception Meditate is currently listed as an exception, however I have arrived late to several battles and not had a chance to engage anything and only received tags and used Meditate. I believe each time that I have gotten 40xp for this action when the battle ended right after. Noted it for verification in the article. --Kariudo 22:04, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Compaired to the original page: if you copy the URL for the jp page & google it, select the "Translate this page" and it will open the page translated to english (it does have instances of romaji being used to fill a gap left by an unknow word/phrase). anyway the list on that page is pretty diffrent from this "translated" version ie: in the jp cureing & status cures are listed in the same box, in the damage taken box, the JP says "Overkill (not to be in excess of current HP) are also being cleared by assessing the damage, including techniques under TP" which to me means that damage taken in excess of current HP does not count tward your xp, but i'm not sure i only speak english and bad english. if you want to read it Google translated (Googlated^^) Jaymz6 02:25, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Summoner sub My wife and i tested the subjob exp question with summoner, finds; Entered area as WHM/SMN, got tags, summoned ramuh and cast Rolling Thunder, it effected about 15 ppl (by the chart thats 150xp), Retreat Ramuh and turned in tags, for a whopping 0xp and 0an. no other actions were performed, so avatars are useless for your sj in campaign.Jaymz6 01:03, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Although I've proved this page false on every single trial, there's one thing it speaks of the truth. Simply doing one action will not merit anything. You have to be in the battle for at least a few minutes to acquire any rewards. I've also noticed that doing things involving your support job, such as healing with your White Mage support job, will actually grant additional experience. Next time you do a test, Jaymz, be sure to use Rolling Thunder and then wait about 5 minutes while performing no further actions before turning in your tags. --Stammer 04:19, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Chart needs updating? The page claims pet actions gain no EXP. But in an update SE wrote that certain actions by the player's pet would be considered during campaign. As they're not mentioned, does this only apply to damage done/spells cast by them or something? the article implies that nothing a pet does will give XP when SE themselves have said that to be false. [[User:Tahngarthor| ]]talk- 16:51, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Scholar Does SCH using an enfeebling spell with the AoE ability only count once or does it count for each target affected? Does Aspir give EXP? [[User:Tahngarthor| ]]talk- 17:12, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Summoner Buffs It seems that avatar buffs do not grant xp. I tried using Hastega and talk to npc => 0 xp. I tried also with Earthen ward and Shining Ruby. Can some of you confirm or not ? Shivaeyes 14:05, 15 June 2008 (UTC) You can't just turn your Tags on, do one thing, and then turn them off. You have to be in the battle for a short while as well. That's why you didn't get any experience points. --Stammer 20:41, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Dragoon Healing Breath Seemed to confirm Healing Breath to add to the XP gained in battle. Possible static amount gained per HB. Went into battle already in very low HP and used HB 2 times with Poisona (no poison effect so Poisona should not have gained me any experience points), and I waited for the end. Total wait of 5 minutes and recieved 60 Limit Points. Calculating EXP as a WHM I just done a campaign battle and according to the table I should of got 877 exp, however I got 910. :Curing - 4334 (433 exp) :Self Enhancing- 11x (capped at 15 so 150 exp) :Enhancing - 14x (140 exp) :Magic Damage - 990 (99 exp) :Damge Taken - 855 (85 exp) :K.O - 1 (-30 exp) So I don't think there is any exp loss for being K.Oed, plus exp is round up to the nearest 10. JMorgan 16:30, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Actually, JMorgan, this chart is just entirely wrong altogether. Experience points are not rounded at the end. I more often than not wind-up with a non-zero number at the end. The only time it ever is zero really is when I'm fully capped. I'm not entirely sure if being "KOed" actually does lose a little experience points. This chart has stated that it does, although Square-Enix itself said otherwise. But hey, why listen to the guys who created it, right? It's hard to say, though. A lot of people get similar if not exact numbers to this chart and continue adding to it. Myself and many of my friends have tried tallying-up our experience by this chart and have deemed it almost entirely incorrect. Check the above section Testing Theories to see what I mean. --Stammer 17:04, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :Hm, I thinnk the base amount to consider should be the amount received at levels 1-15. Multiply it by 2 for 16-30, x3 for 31-45, x4 for 46-60 and x5 for 61 and up. The XP received is ALWAYS a multiple of this number (e.g my WHM44 always has an XP reward that is a multiple of 3, also in JMorgan's case above XP would be a multiple of 5.). I calculated JMorgan's numbers above, truncating any decimals from the calculation, and came to 870, however; so the chart obviously still has some errors that need to be corrected. See below: ---- :Curing 4334 -> 86.68 :S-Enh 11x -> 30 :Enh 14x -> 28 :M dmg 990 -> 19.8 :T Dmg 855 -> 17.1 :KO 1x -> -6 :86+30+28+19+17 = 180, -6 = 174 :174*5 = 870 ---- :The only certainty is this Multiplier, which is misrepresented on the main article. --Leuqarte 17:52, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Well, though that would make some sense, I don't see how I got 212 exp as my WHM69, and I more often than not get a non-zero number at the end of my experience point calculations. Like I said, the only time that ever really happens is when I hit the absolute maximum number. --Stammer 18:09, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :I just saw that after scrolling up the page :o Has this happened since April? I have yet to receive a non-5x reward in battle on my 75. As a side note I don't even believe this should be an article in itself, as so much of the information presented is speculative and unproven/disproven. --Leuqarte 18:59, 20 June 2008 (UTC) This same chart (or one very similar) was on the actual main page of "Campaign Battles" itself before. I disproved it so many times an admin actually removed the whole chart. A month later, this one popped up and I've been trying to get them to take it down since. Every trial has proven this page entirely wrong, whether I'm a Lv.70+ job, a Lv.60'ish job, or a Lv.30'ish job, it's always been wrong. I make sure that when I do my trials that I only do a countable number of things each time so I don't mess-up. But every time, the chart has been off... by a lot. If it was only off by like +/- 10 exp each time, I would say that either I'm off or the chart rounds things. But... sometimes it's been off by several hundred experience, upwards of 30% off. --Stammer 19:20, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Article for Deletion Thank you so much for finally putting up a deletion tag. I had no idea how to do it myself. I even asked admins how and they instead told me to find more proof. I'm very strongly pro-deletion of this as every time I've ever tried following it, it's been incorrect. If you'd like to see my testing, check at the top of the page, Testing Theories. --Stammer 20:05, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Or on the other hand someone could use this information to create a guide type page. Similar to the ones written for crafting etc. JMorgan 20:11, 20 June 2008 (UTC) '''Revise:' Actually, that's just what I was thinking as I went back to this page. Get rid of the specific numbers and just write a guide saying what does and what doesn't give experience. Specific numbers are too full of error, but the theory is still sound. That way everyone's happy. I could even continue testing my enmity theory in that case. So yeah, let's do this the revising way. --Stammer 20:21, 20 June 2008 (UTC)